Becoming A Father
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (No pairings) Blinky always worries about Jim, especially when he dons the Trollhunter armor and takes part in battle. Jim is important to him, he hates to see Jim get hurt. Just when did Blinky stop seeing Jim as "just the Trollhunter" and started seeing him as a son? (Fatherly!Blinky, first time writing a Trollhunters fanfic, please review and let me know if its well written!)


**Hello!**

 **So I'm really excited they started a Trollhunters fanfiction section! So I figured I'd try my hand at writing a oneshot involving Fatherly!Blinky, because I absolutely love the father-son dynamic between Blinky and Jim in the show and there weren't any fics yet focusing on that dynamic! Hopefully, reading this might inspire others to try writing a fatherly!Blinky fic XD**

 **This particular oneshot happens before Claire finds out about Jim being a Trollhunter, but after Jim's birthday! Just keep that in mind!**

 **I may or may not write more Trollhunters fanfiction in the future, so please review and let me know if the way I write the characters seems off, or if I did well writing this!**

 **Also, my disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors, my 'B' button is sticky and it kinda sets off my typing sometimes!**

 **Enjoy, and please review with your thoughts on this oneshot!**

* * *

Jim was, all in all, quite a good Trollhunter. The boy spent hours dedicating himself to training, and this kept him from being hurt too badly most of the time. He was quick and cunning, which were assets when it came to being a Trollhunter.

That didn't mean, however, that Blinky didn't worry. Whenever Jim went out donning the armor of the Trollhunter, Blinky would spend hours thinking of everything that could go wrong and fearing for Jim's safety. He knew it probably seemed ridiculous to most other trolls, maybe even to Jim Toby and Aaarrrgghh, who saw him as almost untouchable, but he couldn't help it. At some point, Jim had become one of the most important things in the world to him, and a surrogate son in his eyes.

When he had started seeing Jim not as the Trollhunter, but as the child he was, was probably when he first met Jim.

The boy had been terrified. The fearful expression on such a youthful face had been jarring to Blinky, and seemed solidified the fact that Jim was not only the first human Trollhunter, but the first _child_ Trollhunter.

Trollhunters in the past had been centuries old, fully adult in both troll and human terms. But Jim was a child in every sense of the word, and seeing his terrified face had hit that home for Blinky.

And yet he'd still continued to try and convince Jim that being the Trollhunter was his destiny. At the time, he hadn't known Jim well, and he'd been too desperate (like every other troll) to have a new Trollhunter around to protect Troll Market. Boy or not, Jim had been chosen, and that meant he could protect them.

But then, after Jim accepted his destiny and training had begun, Blinky had started to get to know the teen, and things began to change.

As time went on, Jim changed from just being the Trollhunter, just a person in armor, to an actual person.

Jim proved himself to be a brave child, facing challenges that were set before him, whether they scared him or not. He was kind, kinder than many human teenagers (he treated trolls no different than he treated humans, a boon all things considered). He had a strong will, an even stronger sense of morals, and he was smart. By Merlin he was _smart_. Building a Vespa with minimal help from Blinky himself proved that.

Soon, he and Jim became closer. The boy, usually guarded in regards to his personal life and past (especially when it came to...to his father), opened up to Blinky. During training sessions where it was just Jim and Blinky, reading through ancient tombs about troll culture and history, they would talk. Or, more specifically, Jim would talk. Jim had, apparently, come to learn that Blinky knew when it was best to give advice or to just listen, and that was something Jim was very glad to have: a listening ear.

And so, during those training sessions when it was just them, and Jim needed to get things off his chest, Blinky would settle down in a chair and just listen.

The more he learned about Jim, the more Blinky started to care greatly about Jim and his wellbeing. The troll's heart would feel as heavy as stone when Jim would quietly reminisce about his father, before the man had left, in a mournful tone. Alternatively, Blinky would feel as angry as his young student was when Jim would vent about just how angry he was that he almost never saw his mother and how sometimes Toby, who talked lightly about his being a Trollhunter, just didn't understand how horrible the burden could be.

Sometimes Jim would ask for Blinky's input, and sometimes he would not. Blinky respected his wishes either way, simply happy (and quite honored) that Jim trusted him enough to confide in him.

By the time Jim's sixteenth birthday rolled around, Blinky saw the boy as a good friend, and was starting to become somewhat protective of the young human. Aaarrrgghh had before pointed out how he sometimes acted as if Jim was his own child, but Blinky had vehemently denied it. It wasn't until Jim's birthday that Blinky realized Aaarrrgghh was right.

It started when Toby told him about how Jim's father had left on Jim's birthday. Blinky had felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and anger - what father left their family, let alone on the most important day of the year for their child? Especially when that child was as kind-hearted and, well, _amazing_ as Jim was.

Vowing to make Jim's birthday one he could enjoy, that evening Blinky had gone out the moment the sun went down. Trusting Toby and Aaarrrgghh to keep Jim safe, he'd spent a good couple of hours scavenging for the best gift he could offer to Jim.

And that night, when Jim had seen his gift, the parts for a Vespa, and Blinky offered to help him build it, it was all worth it. Seeing Jim's face light up, the pure excitement the boy showed at the prospect of building a Vespa, it made Blinky feel lighter than air.

And Jim had _hugged_ him.

The embrace was foreign to Blinky. Trolls weren't exactly the type to hug each other, after all. Yet as the young boy wrapped his arms around him, proclaiming that Blinky's gift was the best birthday present ever, Blinky felt a rush of happiness and returned the embrace.

That was when he realized Aaarrrgghh was right. He treated Jim like a son. He _thought_ of Jim as a son.

A troll thinking of a human as their own child...It was certainly strange. Blinky knew others noticed how he treated Jim, he'd heard some trolls laughing about it, but he didn't really care.

Besides, they'd never had a hug from a human child. None of them knew what it was like to have a human child come to them for advice, or trust them to confide in them. They'd never gotten to know Jim like him.

So those other trolls could laugh when Blinky would pace while Jim was out fighting, they could joke when they saw Blinky providing Jim with advice or support. Blinky didn't care what they thought.

Jim was a son to him. He only cared that Jim was safe and happy.


End file.
